1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a detachable touchpad.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as a laptop, includes a keyboard, a display screen, and a touchpad. The touchpad is an input device and includes a contact surface that allows input operation. However, most touchpads are fixedly assembled to the electronic device. If the touchpad is damaged and needs to be repaired, it is hard to disassemble the touchpad from the electronic device. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a detachable touchpad which can overcome the limitations described.